White Sheep
by renagirl9
Summary: Andromeda and Sirius talk about how different they are from the rest of their family.


Andromeda slid into the booth at the Leaky Caldron.

"Hello, Sirius." She said, as the boy next to her jumped in shock.

"Where'd you come from, Andy?" Sirius asked. She rolled her eyes. Her cousin was so damn oblivious to everything.

"I just appeared out of thin air. You see, Bella killed me and now I'm a ghost. So I thought I'd haunt you." She said sarcastically, then rolled her eyes as Sirius actually looked like he believed it. "I was being sarcastic, Sirius!"

"Oh good." He said, relieved. "So why are you here then?"

"What? Can't a girl talk to the only family member that will acknowledge her?"

"Of course you can, Andy. I just wanted to know if there was a specific reason."

"So how's the 'most noble and ancient house of black' doing? Not causing you too much trouble, I hope."

"Hmm, let's see. They still hate you, of course. But they're determined to ignore the problem. Bella keeps talking about killing you, of course, but otherwise it's as if you never existed there. Which is what you wanted, of course."

"Yeah, you got that right. They're all just evil prejudiced dark wizards, that lot. Except for you of course." She added at the look on his face. "You don't know how glad I am not to be a Black anymore."

"Yeah, you're lucky being a girl. You get a whole new surname when you get married. People won't automatically judge you on your surname now, Andy. Even after I run away, I'll still be a Black." Sirius complained, not even thinking about what he had just said.

"Wait, Sirius. Are you going to run away?" Andy asked, gripping his arm.

"I didn't say that!" He said, looking around frantically to make sure no one had overheard. If his plans got out, he'd be under lock and key for the rest of his life.

"Yes, you did." Andy said in a slightly hushed tone, noticing his reaction. "You said 'Even after I run away,' not 'Even if I run away,'."

"Fine. I'm going to run away." He whispered before he was caught up in a sudden, extremely tight hug.

"What was that for, Andy?" He complained.

"Sorry, Sirius. I forgot you hate hugs. But I'm just so happy for you!" She did indeed look happy, the way she was beaming at him. "I just knew that you'd finally get fed up with them. I knew it!"

"It was kind of obvious how much I hate them, Andy."

"Yes, but I was worried you wouldn't get out in time. When are you going?"

"Next week, on my birthday."

"Why wait?"

"Uh, duh, Andy." He answered. "I'm not seventeen yet. Can't do magic outside of school and all."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But you better leave soon. Since you're the heir, you have to get out as soon as you can."

"I don't imagine they do too much to stop me, Andy. They wouldn't want an heir like me. I'll be answering their prayers."

"Maybe that was true before I left, Sirius." Andy grabbed his arm, worried. "But they won't want another Black to run away. It's embarrassing them. They'd rather kill you."

Sirius gulped. He hadn't really thought much about that. But of course, Andy was right. They'd sooner kill him then let him escape. Then he shrugged, pushing the thought out of his head. "Well, I'll just have to make sure they don't get the chance." He gave Andy a look that said not to bring it up again.

"So where are you going to stay after?" She asked.

"Well, at first I thought of you, but you have a toddler to look after so I asked James if I could stay with him."

"That's good. You know I love you, Sirius, but I don't think I could stand living with you."

He laughed. "Me either. You'd probably make me baby-sit 'Dora while you and Ted have fun."

Andy laughed as well. Then wither eyes shining, she said, "Don't think your getting out of it. You owe me, Sirius."

"Why? Why do I owe you?"

"Well, you see, if I hadn't took you under my wing, you never would have had the courage to rebel."

"Hey!" Sirius looked insulted. "Who's the Gryffindor here?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean to insult your bravery, O great Gryffindor." She laughed. "But did I ever tell you that the hat wanted to put _me_ in Gryffindor?"

"No." He eyed her with disbelief. "Why did the hat want to put you in Gryffindor, Andy? You don't act like one."

"The hat said I was basically a perfect mix between Gryffindor and Slytherin, because not-only did I have 'pure-blood', ambition, and slyness, I also had courage, chivalry and stubbornness. It just thought since I was so different from my family, I might like to be away from them."

"Why didn't you choose Gryffindor?"

"Because I was scared Sirius." She said casting her eyes downward. "I was scared to break away. It took a while for my courage to kick in. A while of seeing all the atrocities our family commits. And even then, I was still scared. I snuck around with Ted and I just couldn't bring my self to run away."

"What changed then?"

"You." She said. The, upon seeing his confused look, she added, "It was seeing how they treated you after you got put in Gryffindor that changed my mind. Because I saw you still hold your head up high and I wished I could have been like that. And I decided to leave."

"But you didn't leave till my second year. That's nearly a year later." He said, still confused.

"I had to plan, didn't I? And I had to make sure you were okay. I didn't want them to eat you alive. I left when I thought you were ready to take care of yourself."

"I didn't need help. I can take care of myself."

"I can see that." She looked him over. "You've done very well making yourself a black sheep."

"I don't see my self as a black sheep. Or you, for that matter." He stated.

"Oh?" She replied eyebrow raised.

"I think we're _white sheep_." He answered, laughing. She joined in.

"You're absolutely right. We're the white sheep of the Black family." She smiled.

**A/N: This is very jumbled up and probably not very good, but I just had to right it. It's been in my head for a while now. So review and tell me if it's as bad as I thought, worse, or somehow if you think it's good.**


End file.
